


Happy Birthday, Mr. President

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Complete, Gen, Kaiba Centric, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba sometimes wondered how people could be so creative and yet so very stupid at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mr. President

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I'm not making a profit off of this.
> 
> This is just a short little ficlet I wrote in honor of Mr. Kaiba's birthday. I put it up on Tumblr, but I haven't put it up on my main writing account (on an entirely different site). I might post it on my main account too, but I think I want to edit it a little first if I do.
> 
> Enjoy~

Seto Kaiba usually didn’t think about the hordes of delusional fangirls who believed themselves in love with him. They weren’t important or interesting, and he had better things to think about.

Except for once a year, every year, during the days leading up to his birthday.

Most of his “fans” mailed their presents to his home or office. Some of them dropped the presents off at the front gate of his mansion. Kaiba never saw those presents. They were checked over to ensure that they were safe and then donated to the local orphanage.

Kaiba didn’t care about those presents. No, the presents that annoyed him were the ones that seemed to follow him everywhere. The presents that stalked him and showed up randomly throughout his day.

He never knew when it would start. He just knew that he had to stay on his guard as the 25th of October approached. Eventually he would find his first present, maybe on the 21st or perhaps the 23rd, in an unexpected location. That present always seemed to open the floodgates.

He would find a wrapped box sitting on the hood of his car or a card hidden among the lunch that he’d ordered. Balloons were once left floating around the Kaiba Corporation elevators. If he ate out, a cake would always find its way to his table. His coffee always seemed to end up with birthday messages written all over the cup.

Mokuba loved it. He even kept a running list of all the places that “gifts” and birthday wishes appeared.

Kaiba hated it. He didn’t want any of these gifts, and he wished that his fans would stop forcing them on him year after year.

At the same time, he almost had to respect whoever had managed to attach a present to the window of his office on the top floor of Kaiba Corp. Almost but not quite. The idiot clearly had not realized that Kaiba’s windows didn’t open.


End file.
